ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
* * * * Headless Man Horse * * |enemies = * B.U.D.D.Y. * Mark Beaks * * |voiced_by = Lin-Manuel Miranda |gender = Male |alignment = Good }} Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is a duck with Cuban roots. He is an intern for Gyro Gearloose and the alter-ego of 's iconic superhero Gizmoduck. Appearance In the 2017 reboot, Fenton Crackshell has light brown feathers and wears a cream colored top with a light purple tie Personality According to Francisco Angones, Fenton is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Fenton is well-meaning but naive, and has an issue with causing secret projects of Gyro's to leak into the public. History Becoming Gizmoduck Fenton made his official debut in the episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" where he is working as an unpaid scientist intern for at his undersea laboratory below the of ; the Headless Man Horse is Fenton's fellow intern under Gyro. Gyro is not only harshly critical of Fenton, but also openly repeatedly abusive towards him, even going as far as assigning Fenton a restroom toilet stall to use as his personal laboratory because Gyro considers it the "best place" for Fenton's work. Despite all this, Fenton remains optimistic and is eager to help the world. Later in the episode he helps and watches him race against B.U.D.D.Y. When it was revealed that Mark Beaks created B.U.D.D.Y from top secret plans Fenton had posted to an unauthorized online message board he had set up to crowdsource research into Bulb Tech's flaws, Gyro becomes apoplectic and tries to assault his intern, only held back by Scrooge and Dewey's interventions. All the same, Fenton is fired. Out of a job, both he and Launchpad briefly share their sentiment on being ignored. They later notice Scrooge, , Gyro, and Mark in trouble (since Mark Beaks never fixed B.U.D.D.Y's morality problem) and work together to save the group. This is where Fenton dons the Gizmosuit and becomes Gizmoduck for the first time; he uses it in an effort to rescue B.U.D.D.Y.'s hostages. While he succeeds in doing so, his ineptitude with the suit leaves him at B.U.D.D.Y.'s mercy, and Launchpad and Dewey come to his aid. After a tense confrontation on the road-during which Launchpad and Dewey learn that Fenton is using the suit-B.U.D.D.Y. is knocked off a cliff into a river. Back at the Money Bin, Fenton attempts to claim that the Gizmoduck suit mysteriously disappeared, but Gyro dismisses his fabrications and reverses his decision to fire Fenton. DuckBurg's New Superhero In "Who is Gizmoduck?!", Fenton is at the bank trying to open an account, when the bank is robbed by the . Fenton happens to be carrying the Gyrosuit with him, and rapidly dons the suit to foil the bank robbery. Gizmoduck succeeds, but the suit's core processor overheats and the suit goes haywire, incurring severe damage to the bank and minor damage to the suit. Worried Gyro will fire him again, Fenton goes home to repair the suit in secret, but Gyro nevertheless notices a dent in the chassis. , one of the witnesses at the bank who considers Gizmoduck's actions heroic, is able to investigate and trace Gyro as the inventor of the Gizmosuit's tire, but Gyro is furious to learn that the suit was involved in thwarting a bank robbery. Huey and Gyro track down Gizmoduck at an unmanned Glomgold Industries construction site where he is trying to diagnose the suit's malfunctions. But Gyro is alarmed Fenton may be overheating the suit's processor; indeed, it briefly malfunctions again, firing a rocket into the sky towards Mark Beaks' helicopter. Gizmoduck flies to rescue Beaks from the doomed aircraft, and in the process Beaks becomes more enamored with the technology than ever. At Waddle, Beaks tries to recruit Gizmoduck to create a new phone app-based life-saving service, suggesting that it could improve Gizmoduck's poor public reputation; Fenton is tempted, but refuses because he already has an employer. As Gizmoduck is flying away from Waddle, the suit's battery unexpectedly runs out of power, causing Fenton in the suit to plummet to the ground. Fenton wakes up in Gyro's lab only to learn that he has again been fired. Gyro declares the project a failure, and is ready to destroy the suit, but Fenton steals the suit and escapes. .]] Gizmoduck returns to Waddle and accepts Beaks' offer. Gizmoduck is rebranded "Waddle Duck" with a new logo, and Fenton in the suit starts responding to phone-based rescue requests, all of which turn out to be frivolous requests for minor chores, menial labor, portrait painting and even acting as a marriage counselor. But when he sees a real victim of a crime in progress, the new Waddle Duck software forcibly prevents Fenton from intervening because the victim did not use the Waddle Duck app. As another personal blow, Huey has lost faith in Gizmoduck for what he has become. Fenton complains to an indifferent Beaks that Waddle Duck is not helping people who really need him, but Beaks fires Fenton, electronically overrides the suit and decides only Beaks himself should be Waddle Duck. At a public event to announce the Waddle Duck 2.0 software with Beaks piloting the suit, Beaks' showboating again overheats the suit and causes it to go haywire, threatening the safety of the attendees. As Beaks loses control of the suit, Fenton seizes it back from him, again becoming Gizmoduck. But the core processor is about to explode, so Huey intervenes to tinker with the suit to bypass the processor entirely and interface the suit directly with Fenton's brain. With the suit now under his own power and no longer haywire, Fenton removes the core processor and flies with it over Audubon Bay to ensure it explodes safely away from people. It explodes, and Fenton barely survives, but the Gizmosuit is destroyed. Fenton awakens in the VIP suite of the hospital to learn that Scrooge McDuck is paying his medical bill, and wishes to hire him to defend the city as Gizmoduck while Scrooge is away from the city. Gyro provides a new second neurally-interfaced Gizmosuit to wear. However, Fenton is not being rehired as Gyro's intern, but instead will work for Gyro's own employer Scrooge directly. Saving Duckburg In "The Shadow War!", Fenton is watching the lunar eclipse from his front yard, when his shadow along with the shadows of everyone else in the city are seized by . Fenton quickly summons the Gizmosuit, but instead of joining with him, it join with his shadow, with Fenton having unwittingly given another dangerous weapon to Magica. But even without the suit, Fenton is not defenseless. After Gyro is swiftly defeated during the assault on the occupied Money Bin, Fenton rallies with his former fellow intern Manny along with who has become Gyro's new intern. Fenton grabs the laser gun Gyro had dropped, and thinks to increase its power by combining it with Lil Bulb, which quickly proves devastatingly effective against the shadows. With gun in hand, Fenton mounts Manny as a horse and rides towards the fray. Once Magica is defeated, the battle is won and everyone's shadows return to normal, Fenton gathers with the other allies inside the damaged Money Bin, and looks on as Scrooge McDuck and his family have a celebratory swim in the Bin's gold. Appearances Season 1 * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The 87 Cent Solution! * The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! Video Behind The Scene DuckTales - Lin Manuel Miranda INTERVIEW-0 Spoilers DuckTales - Introducing Gizmoduck! (Clip)-0 The Suit Is Not Gizmoduck You Are Trivia *This version is a young scientist with Latin-inspired roots. *Fenton name changed as a Latino, his full name being Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. * His ancestor Marshall Cabrera was the sheriff of a town in the old west named Gumption. Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters